Too In Love
by PinkKittens
Summary: It's senior year and Rachel has broken up with Finn, but it's not too long until she finds another special person... (Faberry, some Brittana)
1. Chapter 1

_So this is my first fanfic, and of Faberry. I hope you all like it, and if there's any way I can improve. I'll be carrying this on, and it might be going for a long time - who knows._

It may be short, so I'll try to make them longer in the future. If not, then this will be the average length of a chapter. Oh, and also there's a lot about Finn in this one. That's just for this chapter, to get his view across and how he's feeling. Other than that it's Faberryness~

_Hope you enjoy. ^^_

"Rachel! Wait, I didn't mean to say that!" Finn pleaded to Rachel's back as she stormed away from him, and then watched Quinn as she followed her.

"Wow, you screwed yourself over dude." His best friend, Puck, commented after he'd watched the scene, and looked over to his friend. "Well, go after her."

Finn's eyes widened in realisation and followed Rachel's footsteps out into the hall,

leaving the surprised (by Finn's words, not Rachel's exit, that was normal) Glee Club behind.

"Oh hell no he did not just say that." Mercedes spoke what others were thinking whilst shaking her head at Finn.

Rachel had been eagerly suggesting things to the club for Sectionals, which was coming up soon, and Finn had stood up to interrupt her.

"Rachel why don't you just sit down and let other people give their ideas? Yours aren't always the best we can do and anyways not many people listen." Finn had said, and it came out harsher than he had intended. Nevertheless he had said it, and Rachel was immediately upset and walked out.

"Oh my God I can't believe he just said that, and humiliated me in front of everyone." The diva exclaimed to Quinn, pacing around in the bathroom. She and Finn hadn't been going very well lately, but she hadn't expected that he'd speak to her like that.

"Aren't you going through rough times at the moment?" Quinn said, trying to help but failing.

Rachel glared at her as she brought her thoughts into words, but the glare broke into tears.

Quinn immediately pulled her into a hug, and Rachel rested her head on her best friend's shoulder.

Rachel had told Quinn about what was happening with her relationship with Finn, and wasn't impressed at all. Throughout the years he had picked her up and dropped her as he wished, and now it was all over again. She couldn't understand how Rachel could deal with it, or why she, herself, had gone out with him before.

He had distanced himself from her, speaking to her less and ignoring her calls and texts. Puck asked him at the starting of their senior year if he could join him in his pool cleaning business, and Finn found the idea much more appealing than going to New York with Rachel since there was nothing there for him anyway.

"Rachel! Where are you?" The two heard Finn's voice close by, and Rachel picked her up her head from Quinn's shoulder to look at her.

"You going to see him?" Quinn asked, her voice soft and quiet.

Rachel shook her head, and went to a nearby sink to clean herself up. Finn had no interest in her life. Should she be thinking like that? Maybe she was just getting the wrong idea, and doubting his loyalty.

* * *

Finn wondered the halls, looking for where she could be. Never did it occur to him she'd be in the bathroom, she would have come out otherwise to speak to him, like she always comes back to him. "Rachel!" He called out again. He would find Rachel, she would fall back into his arms, and during the year she would become less arrogant and go to Hollywood with him and Puck.

"Where's your hall pass, young man?" A familiar, female voice of authority stopped Finn in his tracks, and he sharply turned around to meet the eyes of a smirking Santana.

"What are you doing here?" Finn asked the Latina, aggravated for her interrupting his search.

"Mr. Schue sent me after you. Give it up with the dwarf, she needs her space." Santana said, folding her arms.

"And since when did you start caring about her?"

"Who said I cared about her?" She laughed at the suggestion, and went to walk back with him following her. "Good boy."

Deep down, however, Santana did care for her. After all, she was Quinn's best friend so she had to respect that. Since Brittney took most of her attention, Quinn felt like a third wheel and took off to find Rachel with open arms, and since then they'd been almost inseparable. Sometimes they even hung out as the four of them, but only rarely.

By the time they reached the choir room Rachel was back with a famous Berry Smile, and the blonde sat next to each her smiling at her adorably. Although that stopped when Finn walked back in, then went to an awkward silence while he took his seat, but the Latina going straight for Brittany causing less tension there.

"So has anyone got their duets ready?" Mr. Schuester asked, breaking the silence.

* * *

"I don't see what the big deal is." Finn admitted as he sat with the Glee jocks to have a 'guy talk' about Rachel.

"The big deal is that you silenced your girlfriend, who happens to be quite high-maintenance." Sam said, shocked that Finn didn't have a clue. Not like he ever did.

Puck smirked, "'quite'?"

"Yeah but I didn't insult her or anything. Plus, Sectionals is a few weeks away, and it's our senior year so we should... appreciate that." He said, stumbling for words.

"Well you should have told her, like, more gently." Puck said.

"Because you know how to do that." Sam joked, earning a scowl from Puck.

"Maybe it's because I haven't been talking to her often. Or she needs more of a commitment for me to pull her over to go to Hollywood. What if I propose?" Finn suggested, impressed by his good thinking, and not noticing the other guys' shock.

"Are you sure she's ready for this? Or yourself?" Mike questioned, looking alarm at his friend.

Finn stood up, sure of himself now. "Yeah. She'll love it, and forgive me for everything. That way we'll be committed, and she'll go to Hollywood." He spudded Puck, and walked out. As his friends exchanged unsure glances as he went.

He drove to his house and got the money he needed. All he was missing was Business Studies, where he didn't pay much attention anyway. Quickly he left and went to the closest jewelry store. She only needed a simple ring, right? It was the thought that counts. The man behind the counter brought a simple gold ring to him, which was a reasonable price, and he went for it. Rachel was going to love it - an unexpected proposal that was also saying sorry.

"Miss, can I speak to Rachel please? It's important." Finn requested to the teacher who was teaching the lesson Rachel was in. She nodded, and Rachel walked out after a moment. "Hi. Here, come with me." He was going to sing her a romantic song to amaze her, then propose. Simple, but she'll love it.

She followed him to the auditorium where he sat on the drums and, with the band playing, began to sang, 'She Will Be Loved'. Halfway through the song he got up to sing to her, but found her not smiling as much as he expected. He was doing everything right, so she should be.

The song ended, and he took her hands. "Rachel. Will you marry me?"

"Finn, I-I," she was at a loss of words. She should know her answer, it should be yes. "Sorry, but I'm breaking up with you." Rachel said, her eyes beginning to water.

"What?!" Finn shouted. "No, say yes!" He grabbed her arm as she started to walk away, but she tugged away from him and ran out of the room. "Damnit, why didn't she obey me?" Finn yelled and kicked the set of drums, making a dent, and stomped out.

* * *

"I'm here! Why was it so urgent, what happened?" Quinn asked as she climbed into Rachel's car, alarmed by her emotional call for help. She saw her best friend curled up on the drivers seat, hiding her face away, then she had begun to run to her.

"I broke up with Finn, and he had proposed to me." She said, looking up to Quinn, who looked worried then turned into shock.

"He proposed? What was he thinking?" Quinn looked outraged, since she'd never liked the boy's attitude in his and Rachel's relationship.

"Who knows...But it destroyed me. The song he sang me had no emotion in it what so ever and the proposal was nothing. I knew he didn't mean it. Why would he come out of the blue like that? Maybe I way the one coming out of the blue by breaking up with him, because he really wanted to try." Rachel panicked, her emotions going everywhere.

Quinn rested a reassuring hand on Rachel's. "Don't worry, you made the right choice. He obviously isn't good enough for you."

"Can we at least make sure that he wasn't really trying?" Rachel requested, trying to take in Quinn's words and believing them, which Quinn noticed but didn't ask if she really did.

"How?"

"By asking on of his friends - who we can trust."

"Yeah, let's do that tomorrow then." Quinn replied, smiling now, and squeezed Rachel's hand before she let go, to Rachel's disappointment.

"Well, you're getting better at calming me down." Rachel said, wiping her tears away and laughing a bit.


	2. Chapter 2

**A-N:**

**I'm sorry, I'm really mixing English words with American. My spellings are English, but some words are American. I'm sure you can all understand though. Unless you can't read English. ;)**

**By the way, I'm going to set this in 2011, and it's September. I thought I might clarify that, because they're still in high school and it's not too far into the school year.**

**Thanks so much for the follows and the faves, I really appreciate it! Hope you enjoy~**

"Hey, looser!" A loud jock's voice boomed at Rachel as he walked towards her. "Got somethin' for ya."

Rachel prepared for the worst – she was used to at least one slushy a day, and there wasn't a way of avoiding them.

"Back off!" Quinn snarled, and stepped in front of Rachel to shield her from the slushy that met her instead. The group of jocks laughed and walked away, leaving a very agitated Quinn behind them.

"Oh my God Quinn, are you okay? Here, let's get to the bathroom." Rachel said, shutting her locker and guiding the blonde, and thankfully they weren't far away.

A glare from Quinn and the other girls in there were out. She may not have her cheerio outfit on, but she was still just as dangerous. She grabbed some tissue and started to wipe off the slushy from her face, as Rachel searched through her bag for some spare clothes.

"Here, you can borrow these. They're probably not in style, but it's what I've got with me." Rachel said, getting some more tissue to help Quinn.

"Thanks Rach, they're great." Replied Quinn, smiling at the shorter girl who was gently wiping her neck with tissue. Her brown eyes slowly met Quinn's.

"I should be the one saying thank you, why did you do that for me?" Rachel wiped off the last bit of slushy, and realised how close their faces were. Quinn's hazel eyes looked down into Rachel's, almost as if she were in a daze. "Quinn?"

She snapped out of it. "Oh, you know. They were being idiots and I hardly get enough slushies anyway." Quinn winked, and took the clothes Rachel offered her, and went into a stall to change.

"Right, because people always want an extra helping." Rachel said sarcastically. "So can we go speak to the boys when you come out?"

"Come out?" Quinn asked, "right, the stall, yeah. Who are we going to ask?"

Rachel looked puzzled, but didn't question her. "How about Sam? Or Mike, I don't know. I doubt either of them would lie to me, or us."

The stall door opened and Quinn walked out, wearing a blue dress with a belt around her waist. She picked up some of the tissues and put them in the bin, whilst saying, "I think Sam. I know him quite well, and trust him." Then she walked to Rachel and took her hand, "lets go."

* * *

The two found Sam in the cafeteria, along with the other Glee boys. Finn was there with them, not speaking in the conversation and had an angry expression on his face. Quinn stopped Rachel, signalled her to wait, and walked up to the table.

"Hey Sam, can I talk to you for a minute?" She asked, stopping any conversation being held on the table. He looked up at her, thought about her request for a moment, and stood up.

"Yeah, sure." Sam replied, looking a bit confused but followed Quinn out anyways. She didn't even show any acknowledgement of Finn's presence, but smiled at the other boys and lead Sam out.

Outside Rachel joined the two, and they went to the choir room. Was Sam really going to just tell them what Finn had said to them? Maybe Finn hadn't even said anything. Rachel thought about this over and over but she didn't change her mind in asking. It couldn't hurt. Although, she did feel free now that she wasn't with him. He was tying her down, taking her away from her dreams. Did she even love him, like she said she did?

"So..What did you need me for?" Sam asked as they walked into the empty choir room. He had a thought that it was about Finn, since Rachel was there.

"Well, I'm sure you've heard I broke up with Finn. Although, before that he proposed to me. Do you have any idea why?" Rachel answered with a question, sitting on the piano stool next to Quinn and looked up too Sam.

Sam put his hands in his pockets as he stood before the two girls, waiting for an answer. Rachel certainly deserved to understand Finn's intentions. "He wanted to propose to you so you wouldn't be mad at him. So you would be closer, and go to Hollywood with him and Puck."

Quinn's jaw dropped, but she quickly brought herself to speak for Rachel whose eyes were surprised and infuriated. "Are you being serious?" It took all her self-control not to get up, walk up to Finn and slap him.

"Yeah." Sam replied, looking a bit awkward.

"T-thanks for being honest with us, Sam. We really appreciate it." Rachel managed to say, not even meeting his eyes.

"Any time. And I'm sorry, Rachel." Sam said, and walked out of the choir room.

Quinn clenched her jaw and looked at the brunette beside her, and put an arm around her. "You don't need him. You're a star, you don't orbit around anyone. Especially not Finn, the ignorant-"

"Thanks, Quinn. Trust me, I've called him many things in my head so far." Rachel said, cutting Quinn off, finally looking up to the taller girl with watery eyes and Quinn wrapped her arms around her.

"I'll always be here for you." Whispered Quinn into Rachel's ear, allowing her to let her tears out on her shoulder.

Rachel held onto Quinn, but stopped her tears. "How about you come over for a sleepover tonight?"

"That'd be great." The blonde replied, grinning like an idiot. "I'll drive us to my house, grab my stuff, and then we'll go to your house. That alright?"

"Yeah." Rachel smiled, as they both separated to go to their lessons when the bell rang.

* * *

"Hey Rach, what's wrong?" Quinn asked, concerned, trying to keep up with the fast-paced Diva.

"Can we get out of here first?" She asked, escaping the school and hurrying towards Quinn's car.

Quickly Quinn whipped out her keys to open the car before Rachel became impatient, and she got in as soon as she reached the car, not waiting for Quinn who picked up her speed.

"What's wrong?" Quinn repeated when she'd gotten into the car and started driving. Rachel was brushing her hair out of her face frustratedly.

"Finn. He approached me after lesson and insisted that we got back together, saying that we were meant for each other and he didn't mean to say what he said. I told him that, that's not the reason I broke up with him. He yelled, and I ran away."

The blonde's grip on the wheel tightened in anguish. The wheel hasn't done anything to you, Quinn told herself. "How dare he." She tried to keep her volume down, to not be like Finn. Thankfully she did.

"Yeah, I know. I'd love a restraining order so he can't go near me. Anyway! Does your mum know we're stopping by?" Rachel asked, trying to steer the conversation away from Finn with anything.

"Mhmm. I texted her as soon as I got out of class, so she's getting most of my stuff ready now." Quinn looked at Rachel, making sure she was calming down. She was – slowly.

They arrived at Quinn's house, and was greeted by Judy. Rachel and Judy talked whilst Quinn got her bag ready, which luckily didn't take long since the small talk between the two had started to get awkward.

"Bye mum, thanks!" Quinn said, waving to her mother who waved back. She then went back to the car with Rachel who had also said goodbye.

"Did you get along well with my mother whilst I was gone?" Quinn asked, smiling, once they were on their way to the Berry's house.

"Yeah, she's nice. We only talked about school, and singing though." Replied Rachel, who saw her road in the distance even though it had only been a minute.

"Aw, nothing about me?" Quinn teased.

Finally they arrived at the Berry's house, and waited outside the door. Rachel smiled at Quinn, knowing what was about to come which Quinn might not expect. The door opened, and a tall man stood before them with a wide grin on his face.

"Hello my little star!" Hiram greeted and hugged his daughter, then turned to Quinn and had a stern expression. "Miss. Quinn Fabray, yes? I've heard a lot about you." He looked down at her, and her eyes turned wide in fear, she opened her mouth to say something but before she could Rachel did.

"Daddy stop joking around, you're scaring her and she hasn't even got inside yet." Rachel said as she slapped his arm and he laughed, which made Quinn sigh in relief.

"Don't worry, they've been good things." He added, and stepped aside to let them both in. "Dinner will be ready soon, feel free to make yourself at home, Quinn."

The man walked off into the kitchen where the two could see LeRoy, so they followed Hiram. The two men were cooking vegan stew, which looked nice even to Quinn who loved her meat. LeRoy looked up to smile warmly at the two girls, before going to work.

"Hello ." Quinn said politely, smiling back at him before he looked away.

"Please, call me LeRoy. And this is my husband, Hiram, who you've already met." He replied, busying himself around the kitchen.

"It's so sweet the way you call me 'this.'" Hiram joked, causing the two girls to giggle. "You two can go do whatever now, it's not much fun here."

Rachel nodded and lead Quinn to her room. It was just as Quinn had imagined; bright colours and playbills on the walls. She looked around and Rachel went over to her laptop.

"Would you like to sing some songs?" Rachel offered, pulling up her Itunes library, and plopping down onto the bed with her laptop in her hand.

"Yeah, sure." Quinn said smiling and went to sit next to Rachel too look at her library. "I love that song!" She pointed at Crazy For You by Madonna.

"Sure you want to sing that?" Rachel said, looking into the blonde's hazel eyes, and internally agreed to sing it herself.

Quinn nodded in response, and Rachel got the karaoke version then shut her door to spare her dad's from the loud singing. Quinn started the song, taking the first verse. Rachel signalled she'd take the second, and then they sang the chorus together.

"I'm crazy for you

Touch me once and you'll know it's true

I never wanted anyone like this

It's all brand new, you'll feel it in my kiss

I'm crazy for you, crazy for you." They sang together, walking around the bedroom.

Rachel sat on the bed again and Quinn sat next to her, and they sang the last bit together. Once the music stopped, they caught their breath and realised how close they were, again. Accept this time, Quinn leaned in.

_'_What am I doing? She won't return it - prepare for rejection_.'_ Quinn thought with butterflies in her stomach. Their lips brushed together, and she closed her eyes. Although, so did Rachel. Her doubts disappeared as Rachel returned the kiss, and they broke apart with their heads resting together.

"Dinner's ready!"LeRoy called from downstairs and caused Quinn to growl. They shared a gaze, before going downstairs.

'I just got kissed my best friend, liked it, and returned it.' Rachel's thoughts were all over the place as she descended the stairs. 'It felt better than when I was kissing Finn, does that mean I'm gay?' The brunette realised that she'd never kissed a girl before, so she could have been gay all along and never knew what a real kiss felt like. Quinn was in a similar state. 'What if she didn't like it? Is she freaked out with me?'

"You like vegan stew, right?" Hiram asked, looking at Quinn, and bringing her out of her thoughts. The table was set and she had her place next to Rachel, opposite the two men.

"Well, I've never tried it. But it sounds lovely!" She tried to sound as normal as possible, even though - inside - she wasn't.

Rachel hadn't said a word, but began to eat in automatic movements. It was clear her mind was elsewhere.

The two men didn't know how to start conversation. "When did you become friends with Rachel?" "Are you a cheerio anymore?" "How's life at home?" Where all non-suitable questions to ask.

"So Quinn, what kind of music do you like?" LeRoy asked, glad he's found a subject to talk about as they ate.

"I love Madonna." She answered, causing Rachel almost choke as she laughed. Her dads looked at her questioningly, but brushed it aside.

"Rachel does, as well." Hiram said and Quinn tried to hide her smile.

To not make her dads suspicious, Rachel stopped thinking about what had just happened and joined in on the conversation. "Not nearly as much as Barbara, but yes."

They held conversation all through dinner, which Quinn enjoyed thoroughly. Then the two men suggested they watch a movie, since it was Friday. It wasn't as if the blonde would deny, and they went into their living room.

"You have a very nice house, ." Quinn complimented, sitting on the sofa and looking around.

"Thank you, . Please, call me LeRoy." He replied with a smile, and sat down on another sofa.

Rachel and Hiram walked in. Hiram had popcorn, and set it on a table in font of both of the sofas before sitting next to his husband, and Rachel put the film on.

"I hope you don't mind my choice in movie. One of my all time favourites; Funny Girl." The smaller girl said with a beaming smile as it started to play. She picked up a blanket, sat down with it and draped it over herself and Quinn. They snuggled onto the seat together and watched the movie.

By the end of the movie Rachel had her head resting on the blonde's shoulder, and their hands linked. It was like their bodies just fit naturally together. The two men got up, and Hiram took out the movie. Reluctantly, the two girls did as well.

"Time for bed, now." LeRoy said, walking out of the room. "Night girls!" The two men left with Rachel and Quinn closely behind.

Quinn walked into Rachel's bedroom, now dressed in her pajamas, and waited for Rachel to finish up in the bathroom. It didn't take long, since she had started her night ritual quite a while ago. Rachel walked out, just finishing her hair.

"Hi." Said Quinn and tried to meet Rachel's eyes. Rachel set her brush down and turned the lights down, so they could see but also get to sleep, then she got into bed.

"Quinn, we kissed." Rachel stated after a moment of silence. The blonde nodded, and laid down next to her. "But I've never felt that way before when kissing a guy." Quinn could see Rachel was struggling to accept she was gay, but if she were in Rachel's position she would be too.

"Have you ever kissed a girl before me?" Quinn asked, laying on her side to look at Rachel, who did the same. Her brown eyes were so calming to the blonde. She shook her head. "Then you could have been gay and not realised. I realised after I lost my virginity, but I wish I could have found out sooner."

Rachel thought this through, and it dawned on her. She was gay, and so was Quinn. At least her parents would accept it. "Does your mum know that you're gay?"

"Yeah, I told her once I moved back in with her. She said we needed to be truthful with each other, and that she would accept me no matter what." Quinn replied, smiling. A silence filled the room again, and the taller girl wondered if she should say something or not. "Rachel?"

The brunette looked back over to her again with a light smile. "Yes?"

Slowly Quinn shuffled over to hold her hand whilst laying next to her. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Her hazel eyes looked into the big brown ones, trying to read her emotions. She looked happy, especially since a wide smile began to spread upon her face. "Yes."

Suddenly Quinn crushed her in a hug, and she laughed. Once they laid back down again, Quinn spooned Rachel and closed her eyes. This was the most peaceful she'd felt in ages, just holding Rachel in her arms and being able to call her, her girlfriend was more than she could wish. She'd wanted this for ages, and now she finally had it. The two then fell asleep, happy in each other's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

**Sorry, I didn't realise that I hadn't separated the different scenes in the chapters, so I edited them in a few days ago. Also, I apologise for the lack of an update. I've been so busy with homework and my birthday, so it's been hard to fit this in. **

**Hope you've enjoyed, I really appreciate the faves, follows and reviews. :)  
**

* * *

"Your friend is nice, Rachel." LeRoy said, as they prepared breakfast together. Quinn was upstairs getting ready, and so was Hiram. Rachel beamed and nodded her head enthusiastically.

"Yes, she really is. She's helping me with Finn, and don't worry she's pretty much the opposite of who she used to be. I mean, so supportive and she's such a great friend." Rachel replied. Her dads had heard a lot about Quinn since they started being friends a while ago, but this was the first time they had met her. She set the table ready for the breakfast, bacon and eggs for her fathers and Quinn, pancakes for herself. She didn't know if she would be happy telling her fathers when they haven't even been dating for a day. If anyone had to accept being gay it would be herself, since she had no idea of the possibility until Quinn had kissed her. She was sure her fathers would accept her. Her and Quinn discussed telling her dads when they woke up, and the blonde didn't mind at all. She had accepted herself long ago, and so it was up to Rachel.  
Quickly Rachel finished topping off her pancakes and then put the plates on the table. She grimaced at the bacon and eggs, wondering how they could eat it. As they finished up preparing breakfast Quinn came down the stairs.

"Hey, b-Rach." Quinn stopped herself from calling Rachel 'babe', since they hadn't come out to her dads yet. Or had she when she was getting ready? The blonde smiled at Rachel and LeRoy who beamed back, and then sat at the table with Rachel and LeRoy. They all greeted Hiram who appeared shortly after, then began eating.

"So, dad, daddy," Rachel begun, nodding at her dads as she addressed them. "I, we, have something to tell you." She took a deep breath and looked at Quinn, About a thousand thoughts rushing through all of their heads as the silence enveloped the room, and the two men looked concerned. Rachel wasn't smiling, so was it a bad thing? Did someone die? "Quinn, are you okay with this?"

"Have been for about a year or two now." She said, smiling and trying to ease the men's worries.

The brunette looked back at her dads, and sat there for a moment. "I'm..My, we're.." Quinn watched her struggle for words. It was the first time she saw the diva struggle with words. She took her hand gently under the table. "Quinn is my girlfriend." She let out the breath that griped her lungs, and squeezed Quinn's hand.

Her dads smiled. "You know we love you no matter who you are." Hiram said, much to his daughter's delight.

"Unless, of course, you where a psycho murderer." LeRoy added, winking, and the other three shared a laugh.

"When did you first start dating?"

"Yesterday!" Rachel answered, happy her fathers weren't disapproving of Quinn - she was worth the second chance. Not only had she now helped her figure out her sexuality, but she supports her as her girlfriend and stands up for her if she needs to, but also allows her to be herself. Finn didn't. Now that was the only problem, getting Finn away. It probably won't take him long to accept the break-up, but when he finds out she's now dating Quinn...She didn't even know what his reaction would be.

"Well, we're glad you've found yourself, and someone who accepts you." Hiram said, and they begun an easy-going conversation as they continued to eat their breakfast.

Once they finished Quinn offered to wash up, and Rachel cleared the table. "So, what do you wanna do today?" The brunette asked as she put the plates in the sink for her girlfriend.

"I promised Santana I'd go to the mall with her and B later, you wanna come?" Quinn replied.

Rachel thought for a moment. Santana was mean to Rachel, but Quinn was too and now they were dating. If Quinn spoke to the Latina, then maybe she would be less harsh. As for Brittany, she didn't worry too much. The worst that could happen was that Quinn would break up with her because of Santana, or if anyone died. Both were not very likely, since Santana was going out with Brittany and would probably happy for them. Rachel smiled. "Yes, I'd love to." This was the first invite she'd got to go the mall - apart from Finn who would insist on going to McDonald's despite her being vegan.

"That's great, I'll just go call her to see when we should get there." The blonde beamed, and as she finished up the dishes went to get her phone and made the call.

* * *

The two arrive to find Santana and Brittany standing in the middle of the mall, talking. They spotted them and Brittney ran over and hugged them both.  
"Hey Q, dwarf." Santana greeted, looking to them as she said their names. They started to walk, and Quinn took her girlfriend's hand.

"Hi San, hey Britt." Quinn replied. They began to walk, and Brittney led them to a clothes store.

Santana had not failed to see the two girl's linked hands, and smirked. Over the years she saw as Quinn tried to hide her sexuality from everyone after she was pregnant. The only reason Santana noticed was because she was doing the same, minus the pregnancy. One particular person held her interest - Rachel Berry. She became less mean, and then admitted to herself that she had a crush on Rachel at the end of junior year. That was when she started to go after her, and now she had her. Or Santana was making this up and they were just really close friends, but she shut that out.

They spoke about clothes as they went through the store, and Brittney came out with a short skirt which Santana seemed to approve of. After a bit more shopping and a new jacket for Lord Tubbington, they finally went to Starbucks. Quinn and Santana got their seats, whilst Brittany and Rachel got the drinks.

"So you and Rachel are dating now? Did you plan to tell me?" The Latina asked. She wasn't mad at all, but it came out that way. Luckily Quinn knew that, having been her friend since they started high school.

"I did. In fact, we were going to tell you and Brittany when they are with us. So, now." Quinn replied, and looked up at Rachel with a smile. Close behind her was Brittany, who set Santana's drink down and then her own. The smaller girl did the same, but with her and Quinn's drinks.

"So are we going to tell them?" Rachel whispered to Quinn, then taking a sip of her coffee.

Quinn shook her head, then took her girlfriend's hand again. "No need, Santana has already figured it out. I don't know if Brittany knows, though."

"Pfft, doesn't take a genius to see that you two are together." Santana interrupted their quiet conversation. "I mean, look at you two. Constantly holding each other's hands like you'll die if they're not, and giving each other looks that make me wanna throw up. That makes it pretty damn obvious."

The two girls blushed but the diva's faced suddenly turned serious. At the other end of the shop Finn walked through the entrance with a determined look on his face. He began to look around, slowly making her way towards them. "Oh my God...I'm going to the bathroom."

"Rachel, what's the matter?" Quinn asked, but Rachel stopped her from following her and went. She slowly sat back down again, and then she saw Finn as well. "Oh great. Finn's here." She gritted her teeth and took a sip of her coffee.

"How the hell does he know we're here? I bet he's a secret stalker." Santana said as she turned in her seat to find him. Sure enough, there he was looking around the shop and his eyes met her glare. He began to walk faster in their direction, and she turned back, ready to throw cruel words at him. Maybe her coffee.

"Where's Rachel?" Finn inquired harshly.

"And hello to you, lumps." Santana replied with a I-hate-you-and-go-away sarcastic smile. His expression turned irritated and waited for another answer. "She's currently avoiding you, actually, so I highly advise you to get your ass outta here because this will get you no where. And nothing will."

"Since when did you like her, anyway?"

"Since-"

"Finn, why are you here?" Rachel asked, unknowingly cutting off Santana as she walked back up to them. She had needed a moment to compose herself and remember that he's only a person. She ended up feeling angry, because all he seemed to do lately was spoil her mood. Finn looked shocked at her accusing tone, and turned to her.

"Can we go and talk?" He requested, lowering his voice.

The small girl sighed. "Fine, but I want Quinn to come."

Finn was about to argue but Santana said something instead. "Oh thanks, Hobbit. Glad to see you like us already."

"Maybe if you stopped calling her hobbit she'd like you more." Brittany suggested, earning a smile of Rachel.

Quinn got up and the two girls followed Finn as he lead them to somewhere 'more private', which was the corner of a furniture store with hardly any people in. "So, I did a little thinking." Finn began, and Quinn let out a little laugh she couldn't hold back. He ignored it, and carried on. "And I really think we should get back together. I mean, we were like, the power couple of Glee." He tried to take Rachel's hands, but she stepped away from him.

'So he had to think to decide to get back together with her?' Quinn narrowed her eyes and clenched her teeth. It took everything in her not to yell at the dumb boy. 'This is to do with Rachel, she can stand up for herself.' She thought, watching as Finn yelled at her for declining him, and she yelled back. 'Who does he think he is?' Maybe as her girlfriend she was supposed to argue with him as well, but she didn't know what was best. Finn never gave her respect of her own opinion, and she didn't want to be like Finn, so she didn't say anything. frustration and anger silently built up in the blonde, and Finn felt her cold glare.

Two against one, even though Quinn wasn't involved. What Finn couldn't understand was why Rachel wanted her there. Was she supposed to be Rachel's protector if things got really bad? Quinn could fight, but she wouldn't stand a chance against him. Although, if looks could kill he would have dropped dead ages ago. But along with Quinn came Santana, and she was bad news. Even if they hadn't been speaking a lot lately, they had met up today which would mean they're still good friends.

"Finn, we. Are. Over!" Rachel exclaimed, growing impatient with the boy whose face was covered in anger and hopelessness. She began to notice a few looks from other customers, and tried to keep her voice down.

"How come I don't get a say in this?" He argued.

"You can say whatever you want, but it takes two to be in a relationship. To me you've not been in it for the past few months, so I'm not in it anymore." Now she had to calm herself down again, and replaced frustration with reason. This didn't change his feelings, though, as he resorted to taking his anger out on the furniture. The only reason why he didn't get kicked out was because no one was then in that part of the shop.

"Wow, _so _tough, Finn. That chair really didn't see it coming." Quinn remarked, moving her hands from her hips to fold them. She always did wonder if he had something against chairs.

Finn snapped around, and walked right up to Quinn. "What the hell are you doing here anyway? This is between me and Rachel!" He asked angrily. He looked down to Quinn in a way that he looked superior - she didn't like that.

She straightened her posture even more, stepped back and looked him in the eye. Her scowl made him uneasy, just as it did to everyone. Everyone except Rachel, not like she looked at her like that anymore. Even in early high school years she only acted to hate her to remain popular. "Okay first, there's this thing called personal space. And did you not hear her? Rachel asked me to come. So I'm supporting her - something you haven't done in a long time."

Finn stood there, not knowing what to say. "Babe, can't we talk without Quinn?" He said eventually. The taller girl's glare flared in anger and Rachel rolled her eyes at the nickname.

"No, okay? We don't need to talk anymore, because we're already over." Rachel replied, then walked away with Quinn closely behind. They heard a loud, 'damnit!' and Quinn smirked.

"Finn always has to be a freakin' mood killer." Santana grumbled as Rachel walked past her, ignoring her. Santana and Brittany guessed it would end like this, so they drank their drinks quickly and waited outside for Rachel to storm out with Quinn following. "Maybe we can try this again sometime without frankenteen interrupting. How did he even know we were here?"

Quinn looked over at her friend. "I guess he saw either of our Facebook statuses." She sighed.

"Oh my God, the creep." Santana said, then took Brittany's hand again. "Hey, Berry, slow your ass down he's not following us." She said, her voiced raised. Rachel turned around, her eyes red and waited for them. As soon as Quinn saw her, she went up to her and hugged her.

"Don't worry, he'll go away. You've got me and Santana who can watch your back. If he touches you again I swear that boy will pay." Quinn said, raising anger. She really needed to calm down and get better at calming others down, too. Rachel smiled into Quinn's shoulder and pulled away from the hug.

"You're the only one that can touch me." Rachel said, smiling mischievously at her girlfriend, and the blonde bit her lip.

"Ugh, come on. Any moment I'll need to be sick." Santana said, dragging them out of the exit.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:  
****So I took a reeaally long, extended Christmas break. :3 But I'm back now, and I guess to make up for the lack of updates I've wrote about double the amount I usually do.  
****This would have been posted earlier, but I forgot to save when shutting off my computer so I lost loads of my work. *Facepalm***

**Thanks for reading, hope you're liking the story so far. :D (Oh and by the way, there will be actual Glee club included in it soon, I just decided to start near a weekend.) **

"Quinnie, is that you?" Judy called from the kitchen. She hadn't seen Quinn for a full day, and missed her as any mum would.

"Yeah, it's me. Just got back from the mall with Rachel, Santana and Brittany." Quinn asked, appearing in a doorway not far her mother.

The older woman turned to her daughter with a smile on her face. "I was thinking about re-painting the living room, since the colour is getting a bit dull, and wondering if your... Friend? Rachel would like to come over and help. Maybe even Santana and Brittany, because it would take us quite a long time to finish by ourselves."

The blonde blushed slightly and straightened her posture. "She's my girlfriend mum, and sure. I'll ask the-" She got cut off by a squeal from her mum as she hugged her - she could feel the excitement radiating off of her.

"You should have told me sooner! Now that means her parents should come, as well, so we can have a chat. Oh! You've finally gone and asked her, I'm so glad." Judy said, and let go of the squashed blonde in her hug.

Quinn looked at her mother, pleased and confused. "How did you find out that I like her?"

Judy laughed, causing Quinn to raise her eyebrows. "How could I not? I am your mother, you know. You talked about her a lot, and in this special way that I know about myself, because I have talked about my crushes and boyfriends like that." She smiled, remembering all the times Quinn had talked about her day, but mostly about what she and Rachel had talked about, and just Rachel in general. Quinn made it obvious she liked Rachel without even realising.

"I don't talk about her _that _much, do I?" The younger woman asked, even though her mind had already answered it for her. 'Yes, yes you do. Now why don't you tell her how beautiful she looked yesterday, not to mention every day anyway, and how you two cuddled on the sofa.' Her mother nodded, and sat down. 'see, even mum agrees.' Quinn sat next to her, and looked at Judy. "When are you planning on re-painting?"

"Already eager?" Quinn grinned, and she took that as a yes. "I was thinking tomorrow, or after school sometime during the week. But, what I'd like to talk about is Rachel! How did you two get together?"

Yet again Quinn blushed with a small smile, and looked to the floor. "I guess it started when we finished singing a song together, and I kissed her. She kissed me back, and before we could say anything to each other her dads called us down for dinner. Then while we were all watching Funny Girl we were sitting so close, holding each other's hand. And then I finally asked her when we went up for bed." Once she'd finished, Quinn looked up to see her mother smiling with an arched eyebrow.  
"Did you do anything after?"

Now Quinn was just embarrassed, her cheeks going bright red and her eyes wide with shock. "What? No! We cuddled some more... Do you know I really enjoy cuddling her?"

"Alright then." Judy chuckled. "That's good. So if you could ask her soon if she can make it, that would be great, Quinn." With that Quinn nodded with a smile and went back through the door.

* * *

"So, honey, how's the not-being-straight going?" Hiram asked, a playful smirk on his face.

Rachel was still watching the blonde's car disappear into the distance, finally turning around to answer her father. "Not all that different. I'm still wondering if I am actually homosexual. I might be bisexual, but I don't still don't know yet. All I do know is that I feel different when I'm around Quinn." She stated, ending with a smile. Until yesterday Rachel had set aside that feeling, since it had never occurred to her that it might be more than just a 'best friend' feeling. She had two gay dad's, but that wouldn't mean she'd have to be gay as well. "Oh, and it's a good kind of different."

"Well, you don't need to label yourself _straight _away - see what I did?" Hiram chuckled at himself, and Rachel rolled her eyes whilst smiling. "Just enjoy what you have with her, and when you're sure of what your sexual orientation is you don't even have to tell anyone. Unless you want to of course, but you need to accept yourself before you tell others because they might not accept you."

"Thanks daddy, I'll keep that in mind. After all that Kurt and Santana have been through, I know how horrible people can be about things that aren't actually under someone's emotional control." Both Kurt and Santana were close to her. Kurt was one of her best friends, after all, and he didn't deserve to be bullied that badly. Santana was only recently close to her (recently as in the past few hours) since she could relate to her, and at the mall she wasn't that bad as she could have been. Or was that only because she was dating Quinn now? Regardless, Santana could have been as nasty to her as ever, but she wasn't.

Once Hiram had nodded in acceptance and walked back to the living room, Rachel went to get an apple before going upstairs to her room. This was all real. She was dating _Quinn Fabray. _The former head cheerleader, who had kept her true sexuality a secret ever since her pregnancy, and still is from everyone apart from Rachel, her mother, Santana and Brittany. Did anyone else know? She'd have to ask that some other time. Rachel just sat on her bed eating her apple as her mind wandered from question to question about what had happened over the past few years that could hint at what happened over the past day or so. Although she was brought out of her thoughts by the phone beside her ringing. As soon as she saw the name 'Quinn' on her mobile as it rang, she instantly answered it. "Hi Quinn!" She said, maybe a bit to eagerly.

"Hey Rach, I was just wondering if you and your dads were busy tomorrow?" A soft voice answered. Rachel could feel the blonde's smile.

"Um, I don't think so... I'll check one minute." With that she leaped up from her bed to check her calendar that was neatly set on the wall next to the door. Her eyes scoured the dates to find Sunday, and it was free. "Yes, we are."

"Would you all wanna come round tomorrow, maybe? My mum wants to re-paint the living room, and it could be a good chance for us to spend more time together and our parents can meet. I would have thought a dinner would be more suitable, but this could work. What do you think?"

"That would be great, Quinn. I'll go tell my dads and we can be over by about eleven, is that okay?"

"Yep, that's fine. Thank you, see you tomorrow!"

"Bye!" Rachel hung up the phone and placed it back on her bedside table. 'Quinn wants to spend more time with me.' She thought happily, and hummed her way downstairs to ask her parents.

* * *

Santana opened the door to Quinn's house and strolled in with Brittany, who shut the door after them. She took off her bag and put it on the coat hanger next to the door. "Q get your ass down here!" She yelled into the house, and the blonde appeared in the doorway to the living room, shaking her head with a smile.

"If my mum was here, I'd be so mad at you. Luckily for you she's out, getting back-up paint, but she'll be back any minute."

"Oh please, even if she was here, she's used to it. We've been best friends for such a long time now I think she'd be surprised if I turned polite. Anyway, it's Sunday and I'm up early" Santana replied, going over to stand next to Quinn to see the living room. The furniture was nowhere to be seen, so it was just a large, empty room with a sheet over the chandelier. "And we're supposed to paint this whole room in half a day?!"

Quinn chuckled and walked further into the living room. "It's only 10:45. She turned around so she could see all of the room, and Santana and Brittany who were still in the doorway. "There's seven of us, so it's possible. Anyway, do either of you wanna drink, or food?"

"Have you got any Lucky Charms?" Brittany asked, still holding Santana's hand who was smiling.

"I'm fine, Q. Oh and Britt, I brought some with me for you, I'll go get them out of my bag." Santana replied, quickly turning back to the coat hanger to get them.

Brittany skipped up to Quinn, who was still looking around the room but quickly looked to the taller blonde as she approached. "Hey, where's Rachel?"

"She's coming with her dads in about fourteen minutes. Rachel likes to be on time, so she'll try and get here for exactly 11." Quinn replied, smiling as she talked about her girlfriend. 'My_ girlfriend' _she thought, and sighed in contentment. If only she had realised her feelings sooner, but when she finally did Rachel was hanging on by a string to her relationship with Finn, which Quinn could then easily cut. Everything had happened so perfectly, did she even deserve it? After all she had tortured Rachel throughout the first few years of high school, it would only serve her right to have Rachel turn down a friendship. Although she didn't, in fact she'd welcomed her with open arms and then accepted to be her girlfriend only a month after.

"You okay?" Brittany asked, looking confused at the other blonde. Quinn looked up suddenly at the sound, but before she could reply Santana walked back into the room holding a cereal box with 'Lucky Charms' on the front.

"Here you go, B." Santana said, giving the box to Brittany with a grin then looked to Quinn. "You look like you just saw a puppy get hit by a car or something. Speaking of cars, I think I saw your mum arrive." She took a marshmallow that Brittany offered her, and ate it.

"Hey, no I don't. Just got interrupted from thinking about something." Quinn replied, frowning, and Santana smirked.

"Berry naked?"

"Santana!"

"Yes?"

Quinn rolled her eyes, blushing, and went to the front door, where she saw her mother walking up the path to the house. She held two paint pots in her hands, "Hi mum! Need any help the with those?"

"No thanks Quinnie, I'm fine." Judy answered with a smile, and went into the house. Quinn shut the door behind her, then followed her to the living room where Santana and Brittany were. "Hello girls! I'm sorry I wasn't here when you arrived." The older woman set down the paint pots to the side of the room, and walked up to them with Quinn beside her.

"We only got here a few minutes ago, and Quinn's bearable company." Santana responded with a sweet smile to Quinn.

Judy laughed. "I'm going to go get some brushes and rollers out of the shed." She turned around and headed for the door.

"I'll help." Brittany said, starting to walk with Judy, starting to drag Santana along by her hand.

"Me to." Santana repeated and followed Brittany.

Quinn glanced at the clock in the kitchen. It was five minutes to 11, so she rushed over to the window to look out for Rachel and her dads. Surely enough only three minutes later a car pulled up outside her house and out came Rachel, Hiram and LeRoy. As they walked up to the house Rachel saw Quinn and waved, which Quinn quickly copied then rushed to the door. "Rachel and her dads are here!" She called to the backdoor as she heard the three come back into the house, then she opened the door to find a beaming Rachel on the other side, with her two dads either side.

"Hi Quinn!" Rachel said excitedly, and pulled the blonde into a hug. Just that physical connection was enough to send Quinn sky-high with emotions as she wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, holding on for a few seconds before letting go.

"Hi Rach," her smile had grown since she first opened the door, "and hello LeRoy and Hiram."

"Ah! You remembered to call us by our names. Thanks, I don't like being called 'Mr Berry' all the time - it makes me feel old. Hello Quinn, I'm glad to see you again." Hiram greeted with a grin.

"Welcome Mr and Mr Berry!" Judy said, walking up to them quickly. They all chuckled, which made her confused, but she smiled instead. "Did I say anything odd?"

"No, no. Hello, Miss Fabray. I'm LeRoy and my husband here is Hiram." LeRoy replied with a smile, and glanced around. "This is a very lovely home you have."

"Thank you! I'm Judy, by the way. It's a pleasure to meet you both." She shook both of their hands then led them to the living room. "This is where we'll be painting. Thank you again for coming to help out, I really do appreciate the help."

"Oh, you're very welcome. We're happy to. What colour will it be painted?" Hiram asked, studying the walls before looking back to Judy.

Quinn side-stepped closer to Rachel and gently took her hand which made her look at her. She instantly smiled at the sight of her. "Wanna go to the kitchen? I think that's where Santana and Britt are." She whispered into her ear.

"Yeah, sure." Rachel agreed quietly, and they went together to the kitchen to find Santana and Brittany speaking. "Hi Santana, hi Brittany."

"Hey it's the dwarf again." Santana acknowledged once she saw the two walk into the kitchen. Brittany had just been telling her how Lord Tubbington was smoking again - much to her dismay - and how she planned to bring him into school to make sure he doesn't. Santana didn't know how to respond, but the two appearances thankfully excused her.

"Her name is Rachel." Quinn said with a slight glare. Her hand was in Rachel's, seemingly glued to it like in the mall.

The Latina rolled her eyes. "Funny, _Rachel, _Quinn was just thinking about you. Weren't you?" She looked to Quinn with a grin when she saw her eyes widen, silently pleading her not to say anything, but that only amused her.

Both of the girls opposite her blushed. "Really, you were?" Rachel asked, smiling slightly and looking to Quinn for confirmation, but Quinn was still pleading to Santana.

"Ooh yeah, thinking all about your-"

"San, B, why don't you two go meet Rachel's dads?" Quinn interrupted, not wanting Rachel to think that she was dating someone perverted, when Santana had it all wrong. Although, Rachel has dated Puck before, hadn't she? Santana smirked and nodded her head, then picked up a box full of brushes and rollers, whilst Brittany put down her box of Lucky Charms on the kitchen counter.

"Sounds cool, let's go San!" Brittany said cheerfully, and skipped into the living room with Santana trying to keep up.

Rachel laughed, and turned to look at Quinn, who was shaking her head at Santana. As soon as she realised the brunette was looking at her, she looking into her chocolate eyes that she could just melt into. They were twinkling, like stars. A Rachel Berry star. "So, despite what Santana was hinting at, what was you thinking of?" Rachel asked, smiling.

"Oh, just how I'm so lucky to have you." Quinn replied, taking her other hand and stepping closer. "When I've done nothing to deserve you." She dropped her gaze to the ground, and remembered all that she'd done in the past to torture the person who was now her girlfriend.

Rachel lifted Quinn's chin with a finger, and saw the regret in her eyes. She smiled. "You've been the best friend I could ever have, and shown me what feelings I was missing out on when I was with Finn. Then there's the added bonus of being perfectly you."

The blonde smiled, and leaned in. Electricity went down her spine, and she was beyond happy. Could they just stay here? Rachel put her hand on Quinn's cheek, pulling her closer, as they kissed again more passionately. Slowly Quinn's arms wrapped around Rachel's waist, and Rachel gently pressed Quinn against the counter.

"Oh God that's disgusting, I think my eyes will have to go through therapy after seeing that." Santana said a little too loudly to make sure they heard it. Quickly Rachel and Quinn broke away but kept their hands together. Quinn squeezed her hand slightly, and frowned at Santana for interrupting.

"Aw, I think it's sweet that Quinn shares her lady kisses with another lady." Brittany said, standing next to Santana who had her arms folded with a mock look of disgust on her face.

"Why don't you just grow up? I've put up with you two kissing constantly for ages. Now, what did you want?" Quinn asked. She was obviously aggravated, but that only fed Santana.

"You don't always have to spy on us while we're making out, Fabgay. We came to tell you that Judy called you in since we're going to start painting. But obviously you two couldn't hear because your two busy with each other. Did you know where here to paint, and not stick out tongues down each others throats?"

Rachel couldn't help but smile, and tug on Quinn's hand to pull her out of the nasty look she was giving to Santana who didn't seem to mind. Probably because she was used to it. Quinn immediately looked to Rachel with a kind expression, and they walked into the living room after Santana and Brittany. Judy was standing with a paint roller in her hand, a bucket of paint in the other. She set the bucket down and dipped the roller into it, and then the others did the same with theirs. The four girls stood in a row at the wall, painting the wall crazily.

"Hey, who do you think has the steadiest hand?" Brittany asked, and slowly brought the roller down in a perfectly straight line. Santana looked questioningly at her, then brought her roller down next to Brittany's line, in a slightly wobbly one.

Quinn had a go, but her hand shook so it had a swirl in the middle.

"Can't do anything straight, can you?" Santana joked, mimicking her line a bit more dramatically so it went everywhere.

"She's got straight A's." Rachel argued, continuing to paint as normal. Quinn grinned at Santana, also continuing. "And anyway I would find that quite hypocritical, Santana."

The Latina rolled her eyes, but Brittany spoke up for her. "She's done someone who's straight. Does that count?" Santana slouched a little, at least her girlfriend was trying to defend her, just maybe not in the right way. Quinn held back her laughter.

"'Done' someone?" Rachel asked in confusion.

"Oh you're too innocent." Santana said, holding back a smile when Rachel's expression went from confused to shocked once Quinn had whispered to her what it meant. "I can't believe you made it to seventeen without knowing what that means. Do you live under a rock?"

"Her house is very nice, actually." Quinn said, taking Rachel's hand again. Santana rolled her eyes, and linked pinkies with Brittany.

"Oh I bet it is. Is her bedroom?"

"Hey ladies, how are you getting on?" Judy asked, coming over to check on them. On the other wall where the three parents were they had covered a considerable amount, but the four teenagers weren't too far behind.

"Yep, we're doing okay mum." Quinn replied for all of them, and stepped aside to let Rachel help her since she'd finished her part of the wall. 'She really is so thoughtful.' She thought, smiling at her in adoration.

Judy chuckled. "Alright, then. There are some steps over there to reach the top of the wall if you need them." With that she turned around and went back to work on the other wall.

"Thanks Rachel. One minute, I'll go get some steps." The blonde said, brushing her hand along Rachel's arm as she passed her. Everything was perfect, apart from Santana acting weird. Not exactly weird, but nastier than usual towards Rachel and she did not need that. Quinn hurried back with the steps and placed them on the floor so she could paint the top quarter of the wall whilst Rachel finished off the bottom bit.

Finally the wall was complete, and it looked just as it did when they first moved in. "Great, onwards!" Brittany ordered, pointing out her roller in front of her and charged to the wall next to them. As soon as she reached it she set to work again.

"Is anyone hungry?" Judy asked no one in particular once both separate groups had finished their wall. It was noon, after all, and most of them were anyway. They all said yes, so she went out to order the pizza once she'd got everyone's orders.

The pizza came and everyone hurried over to get some, and sat down on the floor of the living room (the dining room was out-of-bounds because of the paint on their clothes) to eat it.

"I thought you weren't vegan." Rachel said after she saw Quinn take a piece of Rachel's pizza. She wasn't bothered, after all she was her girlfriend plus the pizza was a lot for one person, but there was a pepperoni on right next to it and she'd expect Quinn to go for that.

"I'm not, you just inspire me so I thought I'd try it. Turns out, vegetables aren't that bad." Quinn said with a smile before taking another bite. Her words made Rachel grin and scoot closer to her.

All through lunch the adults got to know each other better, as did Quinn and Rachel with the other's parents. Santana and Brittany just sat back to watch the interactions, and spoke to each other when it got 'boring'.

Once the lunch was over they all got back to work again. Quinn and Brittany stood on steps to do the top half of the wall, while Rachel and Santana did the bottom half without the steps. They got on well, with only a few other snide remarks from Santana but she'd toned down her attitude, but that didn't mean Quinn wouldn't question it later.

"Holy shit, are we done?" Santana exclaimed and stood back to look at it.

"Don't swear, Santana. At least not in front of my mum, or Rachel's dads." Quinn said, and Santana glanced over to her, then looked to Brittany who was still on the steps painting.

Brittany shook her head, and brushed over the last bit. "Now we are!" She bounced off the steps and into Santana's arms which instinctively opened to her. "Maybe you should stop swearing, San, I think you're influencing Lord Tubbington."

"Influencing my ass, that cat has his own will." Santana smiled and kissed Brittany.

"Hey Rach." Quinn called, walking over to her. Rachel turned to face Quinn and was just about to say something, but Quinn stopped her by painting the end of her nose with a small brush.

"Hey!" Rachel said, and picked up a brush lying near a bucket nearby to get revenge, but Quinn dodged and brushed the paint over her cheek. She giggled and Rachel grinned, then backed her to a wall without Quinn knowing. "Oh my Gosh what's behind you?"

The blonde quickly turned around and bumped into the wall. The paint covered her face, and she quickly turned back to Rachel with her jaw dropped in shock. Rachel stood there laughing, then eventually went over to her. Quinn went to hug her - thinking Rachel was going to say sorry or be sympathetic - but she swerved out of her way. "Is the paint okay?" She asked jokingly, but painted over the mark as well.

Brittany watched them and looked to Santana. "Can we join in?" She grinned. Instead of replying Santana smiled then picked up a brush, and painted whiskers on Brittany's cheeks. "I'll take that as a yes." She said, lifting her brush up to paint wavy lines all around Santana's face.

Rachel dipped her brush slightly in paint and began to flick paint at Quinn, who was trying to catch her as she ran.

"Come here, I wanna turn you into a masterpiece!" Quinn said, chasing after her with her brush firmly in her hand.

"I'm already a masterpiece." Rachel responded, and did the Rachel Berry pose with a grin on her face.

Quinn laughed, and stopped chasing her. She slouched slightly and pouted. "Not fair, I started this thinking I'd win. I guess you're good at everything you do then."

"Not _everything_." Rachel said, and walked over to Quinn. "I think you were going easy on me, because you know that I hate to lose. I'm sure you're a faster runner." She smiled, and Quinn's feigned sadness was given away by a grin.

"Okay, maybe I'm a faster runner, but you're a good dodger." The blonde said, and hugged Rachel. She nuzzled into Rachel's cheek, and put her hand to her other cheek.

"Quinn..." Rachel moaned, but her tone of annoyance was ruined by her laughter. Now they'd equally covered each other in paint and Quinn pulled away to smile at her.

Judy came in and saw the four girls, two of them with their faces completely covered in paint and the other two with drawings on them. She laughed, and shook her head. "So we leave the room for five minutes, and this is what we come back too. It's five, so Rachel and her dads have to go now since their dinner will take a while to cook." Rachel nodded and headed into the hallway to her dads who were standing at the door. Quinn, Santana and Brittany followed after her.

"Sanny we should go too." Brittany said, heading for the door as well. Santana didn't object, and was led by Brittany.

They all said their goodbyes and headed out of the door. 'Monday tomorrow.' The dreaded feeling of remembering school washed over Quinn as she waved at the door, but then she remembered that it might not be so bad if Rachel was there. How were they going to tell the others in Glee Club that they were dating? She sighed and shut the door. Honestly, she'd had enough drama to last her a couple of weeks but there were a few things she needed to sort out first.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N  
Wheyy, a post. :P By the way, The Troubletones aren't together. I don't know if instead I should go along with Finn blackmailing Santana into dropping the whole group, (instead of just meeting up with the New Directions) or just block out the idea of The Troubletones in the first place..  
Also, to make it easier on myself I guess, I'm going to forget about what year this is based in and what year some of the songs came out, they're just gonna sing no matter when the song was released. They can see into the future of music o.o  
Anyway thanks for reading, hope you enjoy~

* * *

The morning had been normal for Rachel. She went about her usual morning routine and went to school, but there was one difference that made her tingle every time she thought about it. Thought about her.

_Quinn Fabray is my girlfriend. _

What an amazing thought to have, and it hardly seemed real to her. In her sophomore year she wouldn't have believed it if someone came up to her and said she'd be dating Quinn Fabray, the person who attempted to make her life a living hell. Although, she didn't succeed most of the time, since she wanted to form a friendship with the girl. Now she had more than just a friendship, which made her smile as she went to her locker to get ready for glee club. The weekend was perfect, and it uplifted her from where she had broke up with Finn. What would he do now? He hasn't got Rachel now - or Quinn to fall back on.

"Hiya, ready for glee club?" A sweet voice greeted her from behind. Rachel turned to see a beaming blonde with her hands behind her back. She smiled, and closed her locker to turn to her fully.

"Hey Quinn! And yes, I am." Rachel replied, returning a smile.

They began to walk down the cramped hallways on the way to glee club, which wasn't that far away. "So, I was thinking of PDA. You know, public display of affection. I know we haven't told anyone yet apart from our parents, and Santana and Brittany, so I'm fine if you don't wanna hold hands in front of anyone. And we can tell everyone when you want to, since I've had a long time to accept myself and prepare." Quinn said quietly, leaning slightly towards Rachel so no one else could hear. Not like they'd be listening.

"Well, I don't want to come out to the whole school so suddenly. I mean, it's a lot to take on, since there's two of us and we're dating, which is a thing to accept itself let alone that we used to be seen as enemies of some sort. Although there's already a few out gay people, so maybe we'd be accepted. But," Rachel's voice quieted as the two entered the choir room that was already half full. They were all interested in themselves or the conversation they were having, so she continued when they sat down a little further away from everyone else. "Who knows, we might have to go through what Kurt or Santana did. They could have taken the bullet for us, and we could receive discrimination. I can deal with that." She confirmed her words with a nod, glancing over to the door as people came in.

"But if you are ever insulted, tell me, okay?" Quinn smiled, looking into the brunette's eyes - they captivated her. Slowly she reached over to Rachel's hand and rapped her fingers around it gently."I think we can trust the glee club, though. Maybe wait a while with Finn, but other than that they will probably be accepting, and most likely shocked."

Just as Rachel was going to reply Mr. Schuester entered. "Right, guys! Sectionals is coming up and we need to start thinking up songs to perform." He announced as he took a pen to write 'Sectionals' on the board.

"I think I speak for most of us when I say Michael. After all he is, or was, the king of pop." Artie spoke up, with others nodding in agreement.

Rachel sighed a little, and squeezed her girlfriend's hand. Quinn took her eyes off of Mr. Schue as he was talking about what Michael songs they should sing, and looked at her. "What's wrong?" She asked quietly, leaning towards her. Rachel looked somewhat defeated, which was definitely unusual. Then she remembered that Rachel couldn't compete at Sectionals, since she tried to help Kurt with the votes.

"I feel like I shouldn't be here. I'm no use, because I'm not actually going to sing any of these songs!"

"Rach, don't ever say you're no use, you are. You have an amazing voice, but you also have an amazing mind which I'm sure you have plenty of ideas in already. You can go up there right now and say which Michael songs we should sing. Plus, I love it when you go up and make mini-speeches - it's adorable." She smiled, her heart warming as Rachel did as well.

"I have a few..." Rachel looked up, then looked around to see everyone. "I think Tina and Mike should have the solos for a song. Their voices are amazing after all, and I don't remember either of them singing many solos for the competitions before. ABC would suit their voices and it's by The Jackson 5."

Mr. Schuester nodded. "Good idea Rachel! Tina, Mike, would you guys like the solo?"

"Yeah!" The two agreed, grinning.

"Another Michael Jackson song we could sing is-"

"Hold up, Hobbit." Santana said with her arms folded. She was slightly slouched in her chair, with Brittany's head resting on her shoulder. "Not that I don't like the idea of Girl Chang and Boy Chang taking the Jackson solos that they've missed out on for the past two years, but what about me, Mercedes and Brittany? We never get solos."

"I think you're exaggerating, Santana. You sang Valerie last year, and I'm sure Mercedes must have had a solo somewhere."

"See, you're not even sure! Anyway, there are loads of other artists out there other than Michael. At least one other song."

"Santana, if you, Mercedes and Brittany want to sing something together then you can organise what song you would do, and then the whole club can vote. Everyone alright with that?" Mr. Schuester said, not wanting a heated argument to grow.

"I'm fine with that, Mr. Schue." Mercedes agreed, grinning at Santana.

"Good. Now, with that, has anyone got anything they want to put forward?"

"I have a song I'd like to sing, actually." Finn spoke. Quinn rolled her eyes, already guessing what it was going to be about.

Finn got up and walked to the center of the room, and as the intro of the song began Quinn instantly recognised it. Her jaw dropped open, not quite believing what he was singing. 'How could he know?'

"_Baby it's not alright,  
the second that you turn your back  
she'll be outta sight.  
Baby she'll break your heart  
the second that you spend the night apart."_

Rachel's eyes widened as she, too, realised what the song was (Lady Killer by Maroon 5) and about. She sent a quick glance to Quinn, before looking back to Finn who was singing directly to her. He began to walk up to her, but as he saw Quinn's warning glare he backed away slowly, to walk elsewhere around the room. With effort in the key he was in, he sang the chorus and went back to the center of the room.

"_Baby she'll eat you alive, as soon as she smells your blood in the water_  
_You better run to survive, before she makes you her latest slaughter_  
_How could you do it? Oh, just come back to me, baby I'm begging please_  
_How could you do it? Oh she knows I love you still, you're just her latest kill._"

The other glee members looked at each other with shocked or confused looks as the song went on. Santana looked as though she could kill him any second, like Quinn, whilst Rachel just avoided eye contact. Finally the song came to an end, and Finn took a seat.

"Uh, dude, you know what that song is about, right?" Puck asked, looking to his best friend next to him.

"An argument, and they want to get back together, right? People were giving me strange looks, I thought they knew. See, they think we should be together." Finn smirked.

Quinn sighed with relief at the boy's ignorance of the true meaning of the song, and chuckled at Puck's reaction. Mr. Schuester got up from his stool near the front of the class room. "Okay. Um, well, good job Finn. Maybe not Sectionals stuff, but good job anyway. Anyone else?"

"Me." Naturally Rachel stood up and strode over to the band. Quinn arched an eyebrow, wondering what song she could have plucked out of her brain to sing in reply. She quietly told the band what to play and went to the middle of the room. She smirked as the music began to play.

"_I remember when we broke up the first time  
Saying this is it, I've had enough  
Because like we hadn't seen each other in a month  
When you said you needed space  
What?"_

Quinn grinned at her, and began dancing along with other members. People began to get up and dance with her, making the chorus strong with Rachel's voice, along with the backing vocals.

"_We are never ever, ever getting back together_  
_We are never ever, ever getting back together_  
_You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me_  
_But we are never ever, ever getting back together_  
_Like... ever_."

Finn sat, looking awkwardly at everyone as they danced whilst he stayed on his seat. He clenched his jaw, but refused to look at Rachel until the end of the song when she walked right in front of him and sang.

"_But we are never ever, ever ever getting back together_." She finished.

"You know what?" Finn asked loudly, and stood up to tower over her. "We aren't. So that sucks for you, since you won't find anyone else willing to date you." He narrowed his eyes and stared into Rachel's own infuriated eyes.

Quinn stormed up from her finishing pose next to Santana and Brittany, to defend Rachel. "Well, do _you_ know what? She already has." Then she took Rachel's hand, who was smiling thankfully at her. Sadly she wasn't able to see the rest of the glee club's reaction, but Finn's was enough for her. She stopped herself from laughing as he looked confused for a few seconds, then when he realised that Quinn was the person she was dating, he looked embarrassed, angry and shocked all at the same time.

"This is bullshit! You're not gay!" He shouted at Rachel, who took a step back.

"Considering she's dating a girl, I'd believe opposite, dumbass." Santana said, walking up to the other side of Rachel with her arms crossed. As though she was challenging to offend Rachel, she leaned forward slightly in anticipation of hitting the boy.

Instead, he just stood and looked at the three. "Did you ever truly love me?"

"I could ask you the same question." Rachel replied bitterly, and to that he walked out cursing under his breath. Quinn yet again had to bite back her laugh. There was murmurings from behind them, so the three turned around.

"Well, Finn's song was accurate without him even realising." Puck said, shrugging.

"Hey!" Quinn spoke up and looked to him, smiling but being serious. "I won't break her heart or walk away from her." Rachel squeezed her hand.

"But you might eat her alive." Santana smirked.

The two girls blushed and the rest of the glee club chuckled, and Mr. Schuester stood up from where he was watching the whole scene to walk over to them. "I guess that's the end of today guys. You three," he looked to Santana, Brittany and Mercedes, "keep thinking of a song you'd like to do, okay?" With that he quickly rushed out of the room in the direction Finn had gone.

"You two, really? Since when? I mean, just last year you'd puke at the thought." Mercedes said, still shocked over the news.

"I wouldn't, well, at the last half of the year, but Rachel might have." Quinn grinned at Rachel, then looked back to Mercedes. "But to answer your question, since Friday." She finished before Rachel could say anything in reply to her first sentence.

They began to clear out, still talking about what had just happened. Rachel and Quinn - who would have known?

Rachel and Quinn ambled along the school corridors. They were empty since they'd been let out early, so they didn't need to rush. "So much for waiting a while to tell Finn." Rachel finally said, breaking the comfortable silence between them.

The blonde smiled sheepishly. "Yeah... Sorry about that, but I couldn't help it! He was being a jerk."

"Oh, I know. I'm actually glad, so thanks." Rachel looked up to her, grinning. "It was really sweet of you. His reaction was priceless." The memory of what happened flashed through her mind. She didn't exactly know how to feel as he shouted at her, but it was as though Quinn was her saviour.

Quinn laughed. "I know, it was so hard not to laugh right then."

"You should have, it would have made it that much better. Your laugh is enchanting." Rachel squeezed Quinn's hand, who squeezed back.

"Thank you, Rachie. Or maybe I'll stick to babe or something when it comes to nicknames."

"Well, you're welcome Quinnie."

"Oh no, that's for my mother only." Rachel pouted at her, making her grin. "And for you, if you want to."

"And now you know your place in this relationship." Rachel winked, walking through the exit of the school as Quinn held it open for her.

"I knew before it even started, babe."


	6. Chapter 6

The odd stares weren't new to either of the two girls, but they were certainly more unsettling than usual. Some students pointed, and conversations hushed as they walked past. Quinn and Rachel walked down the corridor, Quinn glaring back at those who dare make eye contact with her, whilst Rachel kept her eyes to the ground. Both of them were confused, what could have happened?

As they stopped at Rachel's locker, Jacob Ben Israel ran up to them with a microphone in his hand, and a boy holding a camera behind him. "So, how do you feel about being outed to the whole school by your ex-boyfriend?"

The words hit them like a bus. As Rachel stood in shock, speechless, (for one of the first times) Quinn decided to step up and answer for them. "We are not saying anything." She simply snatched the rest of the books Rachel needed out of her locker, shut it, then led Rachel away from the boy. The last thing she needed was to be pestered by his insensitive questions, so she was thankful that when he tried to run after them to ask more, Santana stopped him with a death glare.

"I guess that from Jewfro and your hilarious expression that you've found out." Santana said, walking down the corridor with Brittany beside her, their pinkies linked. "Finn's in hiding somewhere, so don't bother looking for him."

"I have nothing to say to him." Quinn stated, no emotion in her voice. It was like it had all been drained out, but her eyes burned with fury at those people who looked at her funny, or acted weird. At least they didn't say anything to her face - then shit would go down.

Rachel squeezed her hand as they arrived outside of her class, and she took her books from Quinn. "It'll be fine, we just have to let people get used to us as a couple. If they don't, then that's fine because the only people who are important to us already do."

Quinn nodded, and they broke apart from a quick hug so Rachel could go to her class.

"He sure is a goddamn ass." Santana grumbled. With her arms folded, now, she walked down the corridor next to Quinn with Brittany on her other side. Who would dare mess with them now?

"Please, Santana, I don't want to be reminded." Quinn said, the aggravation clear in her voice."Oh I'm sorry, I thought you did. I just didn't think those odd looks were enough for you."

Instead of starting a pointless argument, Quinn ignored her and sat in her seat as they reached their class. She had math. _So fun. _Instead of paying attention she doodled, and chuckled at the drawing of Rachel that were already there.

This was not the first time she was thankful she sat at the back, but it was extra helpful this time - no one could look at her funny. Some of the looks were curious, confused or disgusted. A few people looked hopeful, and then there were the others who didn't care. There was no doubt that the whole school knew, since rumours spread around William McKinley like a wild fire.

* * *

Okay. It was getting unbearable now. As Rachel and Quinn made their way to the auditorium (they had found a note on the choir room door that they were there this time) Quinn though that maybe she could go to Mr. Schuester and Mr. Figgins and ask them to tell the whole school to 'get the fuck over it' as Santana had said. Luckily the Glee club knew about what had been going on, and acted like nothing had changed. No one even second glanced she showed up to the auditorium hand in hand with Rachel.

Finn had come out of hiding a few hours ago, and only just escaped Santana because Brittany had stopped her from lunging at him. Mr. Shuester had cancelled his classes just to speak with him, with Miss Pillsbury, which Quinn and Rachel were grateful for. That boy needed to sort himself out, really. It wasn't as though Rachel had lost all hope in him, though, she still loved him and believed that he could get over this, so they could continue as friends. Their romantic relationship wasn't going that well, but who was to say their friendship couldn't be as strong as it was before?

Mr. Schuester stood up from his stead and turned around. "Alright, everyone. We all know a few things have happened in the past few days," _'a few things'?! _Understatement of the year. Quinn was surprised no one shouted that out - not even Santana. He continued, "but we're like a family here. There are some arguments and we always make up after them, so someone has something to say." Mr. Schuester announced, looking to Finn as he sat back down on his stool.

Everyone watched as Finn came out from behind a curtain and did the walk of shame to the center of the stage. Really, he was getting worse looks than the ones she was getting, though Quinn didn't feel sorry for him in the slightest. He had caused this. If anything she was confused as to why no one had actually said anything to their face, then she dismissed that thought has the wrath of Santana and indeed herself came to mind. Together, they could destroy anyone.

"So, uh, Mr. Schue and Miss Pillsbury called me out today so we could have a talk. I know what I did was bad-"

"No shit!"

"Santana." Mr. Schuester warned, and Finn carried on just looking at the floor.

"And I really do regret it, I should have learned from the first time I did it that it wasn't going to go well." Everyone winced as he brought up when he'd outed Santana, and he quickly moved on. "I just wanna apologise for my actions. The apology isn't enough for the humiliation I've probably caused you, Rachel. And Quinn, so here's a song. I think it'll be good for sectionals."

Humiliation. _Humiliation._ If anything she was proud to have Rachel as her girlfriend, and overjoyed, so everyone who judged she couldn't care less about. You know what? She should embrace the stares. Freaking make out in front of them, she didn't give a damn, so why did he think he'd humiliate them? Oh. He's Finn, that's why.

The intro to Man In The Mirror began to play, and Finn began to sing along to it. Even Quinn had to admit that his voice was pretty good, but he did look lonely up there singing all alone. The choreography was non-existent, but really, he'd probably not even practised.

_"I'm gonna make a change  
For once in my life  
It's gonna feel real good  
Gonna make a difference, gonna make it right_

Puck got up from his seat and as he walked down to the stage, he started to sing.

_"As I turned up the collar on my favorite winter coat  
This wind is blowin' my mind  
I see the kids in the street with not enough to eat  
Who am I to be blind, pretending not to see their need?_

This time Sam rose from his seat to join them. Were they just going to forgive him straight away, like it usually happened, or had they planned this before?

_A summer's disregard, a broken bottle top  
And one man's soul  
They follow each other on the wind ya know?'  
Cause they got nowhere to go, that's why I want you to know_

_I'm starting with the man in the mirror_  
_I'm asking him to change his ways  
__And no message could have been any clearer  
If you wanna make the world a better place  
Take a look at yourself and then make a change."_

They were all looking at either Quinn or Rachel. Oh for goodness sake, it was like when they sang to her when she was pregnant. Why does everyone assume it's a bad thing that they're 'out' now? If anything Finn helped them to get the news out faster and so they wouldn't have to do it.

Whoa, that's a new perspective. It put Finn in a good light somehow, which wasn't good in her mind, so she went back to being mad at him which wasn't all that hard. Oh no, was Rachel thinking that? What if she went back to liking Finn? Does she already?

As soon as it started the song finished, with Quinn's thoughts flying everywhere. At least the song sounded good.

"That was great! Well done, I think we should use that for sectionals." The teacher said, clapping with everyone else.

"Artie, you could come up with us as well when we're in the competition. It would sound awesome. Getting back to what I was saying, I support you, Rach, and Quinn. I can speak to the guys in football, then everything will go back to normal."

It was better to leave it there than spit venom at him. Quinn simply nodded, and stayed were she was as she watched everyone else filter out of the auditorium. She was sure the meetings were getting shorter, but that was probably just to save the awkwardness. Rachel went to get up but Quinn put her hand on her knee to stop her, causing the shorter girl to look up into her eyes.

"What do you think, about that?" Well done, Quinn, the most vague award goes to you.

"Well I definitely think Artie's voice would enhance the performance, even though it was brilliant to begin with. We could have everyone else dancing in the background, with spotlights on them."

Of course Rachel was thinking about sectionals through the song, but more also. She was sure Rachel could think about multiple things at once in a neat order, whereas Quinn 's thoughts interrupted each other. It was her own fault that Rachel had misunderstood the question, so she went with it. "That's a great idea, honey cakes." Rachel grinned at the nick name, which would most likely never be used again. "And about Finn, what do you think of him?"

Slowly Rachel let out a breath she'd apparently been holding, and placed her hand on Quinn's, which was still on her knee. "I don't know. I mean, he's always been in my heart. Friend, romantic interest, anything along those lines, he's been there. It's not easy to just push him out, if you know."

Quinn didn't. She'd in fact she'd thrown him out and locked it so he couldn't get back in - not like he had the chance.

"I'd like to forgive him. Everyone makes mistakes, and this is just one of his, so I think it's fair. Anyway, Santana and Brittany are getting along great, with an added bonus of not having to sneak around. Although I'm sure most people already knew." Rachel chuckled and shook her head, thinking about them.

The blonde leaned back in her chair and considered this. Rachel was right (inevitably) but Finn still wasn't. He'd said himself that he should have learned from when he outed Santana, although he'd done it by accident that time, he still shouldn't have said that to her.

"Not completely, though, right? I hate how he just got away with it when he did that to San."

"If you're not comfortable with that, then that's fine. We can start cautiously, but I'm sure he'd embrace friendship. He was always there for me, so I still don't know what caused him to do what he did."

Quinn raised an eyebrow at her, with her arms crossed. "You seem very defensive of him, even after what he did."

"Do I sense a little bit of jealousy?" Rachel said, smirking.

"No. Come on, we should get going." Quinn got up and walked up the stairs towards the exit, with Rachel following close behind her.

Suddenly two arms wrapped around Quinn's shoulders, making the blonde giggle, which made Rachel giggle as well. "Don't be jealous of him, you're so much more." She whispered into Quinn's ear.

A grin instantly broke out onto the girl's face at the words, and she held onto the hand's on her stomach. "There it is. That's all I needed to hear."

Rachel walked around to face her, and kissed her lips softly. She pulled back before Quinn could turn it into more, and dragged her along as she skipped out of the auditorium. "We should go make cakes, at mine!"

"Sounds brilliant!" Quinn said with equal enthusiasm, smiling, and caught up with her.


	7. Chapter 7

The cakes didn't go to plan at all. Quinn ended up cracking too many eggs, Rachel didn't want to go near them, so in the end the kitchen was an absolute mess. At least the cakes were in the oven. The tray of half vegan, half non vegan cakes.

Quinn looked over at Rachel, smiling with flour covering a bit of her cheek, nose and some in her hair. A nice surprise for her to find later. However, Rachel was quite clean considering the mess Quinn made.

Once Rachel stood up and wiped her hands together, Quinn walked to her with her arms open for a hug.

"No, if you think I'm getting my apron dirty just for a hug, you're mistaken." Rachel said, fighting a smile as she raised her hands in defense and slowly backed away from the blonde.

Giggling, Quinn only moving faster towards her as though she was stalking her prey. "Come on, hugs are good. And anyway aprons are meant to get dirty."

"Not my _custom made _Broadway one! My dads would not be pleased if they find a stain."

"Please, flour won't stain." Quinn said before she lunged at Rachel, enveloping her in a tight hug. "I think." She added, and Rachel squealed and refused to return the embrace, so instead she just stood there with her arms firmly by her side.

"Racheel." Quinn whined, and lifted her head to look into Rachel's eyes.

Rachel barely managed to contain her smile, and she stayed silent-for once. If she spoke then she'd just end up giving in, and that was not what she planned to do. If Quinn did manage to get a stain on her, which Rachel was sure she couldn't anyway with flour, Rachel...wait, who was she kidding? Quinn was grinning like a child at her, she couldn't be mad at her. She was doing a good job at pretending, though.

"I'm already hugging you so you should hug me back." Quinn said, her grin not faltering one bit when Rachel didn't. "It's not like I got any flour on you. If I did then I doubt it'll stain." Rachel doubted that, too. The blonde leaned forward to brush her nose against her girlfriend's, only to leave some flour on Rachel's from her own. She glanced between Rachel's eyes and nose, giggling again.

"See! What have you done now? Got it on my face." The brunette couldn't hold back her smile anymore, and she rested her head on Quinn's shoulder to muffle her laugh. Quinn's giggle made her sound like she was drunk, but it was cute.

"No, _you _should see. Hugs are good, aren't they?" Quinn said, tightening her grip on Rachel's waist.

"Your hugs are. And, I never thought otherwise." She looked over Quinn's shoulder and noticed how much of a mess the kitchen actually was. Not so much to her surprise, there was a lot, and due to Quinn. Although, when she pulled back to see her grin hadn't faltered in the slightest, Quinn could have made a lot worse and she wouldn't care. They could clean it up together. "Come on, my dad will be home soon and we should clear this place up."

With wide eyes, Quinn broke away from the hug and spun around, remembering what she had done to the kitchen whilst making the cakes. "Oh my God. Your dad'll be home soon, and see this." She rushed forward and began to put things back into order.

Chuckling quietly to herself, Rachel watched as Quinn frantically tried to make the kitchen spotless again. After a short while Rachel walked toward the worried looking blonde.

"You know, I thought you would take advantage of our time alone, not use it to clean." Rachel said, blocking her girlfriend from a certain part on the counter. However the reaction she got wasn't the one she was looking for, as Quinn simply raised and eyebrow at her and tried to get to the counter.

"Rachel, your dad."

"What about him? He won't mind about the kitchen." Rachel grinned up at her, putting her arms around Quinn's waist to pull her closer.

"I don't wanna get on his bad side." Quinn put her hands over the brunette's to take them away, and made her hold the counter side.

"Oh please, my dads already love you anyway. I don't see how they can't."

They shared a look into each other's eyes, until the taller girl averted her eyes to look behind Rachel. "What did you have in mind?" Quinn asked, a small smile curving onto her lips.

Rachel hummed, and moved her hand to Quinn's cheek to meet the mesmerising, hazel eyes again. "I think you already have a pretty good idea." With that she leaned up to kiss Quinn, who happily returned it.

Just like their first kiss, nothing else seemed to matter. Every thought was erased from Rachel's mind apart from Quinn. She flipped their positions so it was Quinn who was backed against the counter, and felt her light smirk as she slid her tongue against the blonde's bottom lip.

After a brief moment Quinn pulled away, and took a glance at the counter behind her that she tried to reach only a few minutes ago. A bit of it was covered in flour, with the packet of it just behind the patch. Although, instead of then using her position to then reach the spot to clean, she was distracted by her girlfriend who was waiting expectantly.

When she wrapped her arms around Rachel's waist to then rejoin them into another kiss, they heard the door opening and then closing. Like she was burned, Quinn jumped out of the embrace and over to her left, where she then snatched the cloth off of the island in front of her to clean the counter.

"I'm home!" A cheery voice announced through the house, and the sound of footsteps got louder.

Rachel looked over at Quinn and sighed at the sudden lack of contact, but soon found it amusing how she was quickly trying to get only a little bit of flour off the counter.

"Hi Daddy!" The brunette said, then turning back to her dad who appeared at the doorway to the kitchen.

"Hello, Mr Be-Hiram." Quinn greeted, remembering what Rachel's fathers had told her about their names.

The man grinned at them both. "Hey superstar, and Quinn." He set down his suitcase on the table and looked back to them both. "I smell something good, what have you been doing?"

"We've just finished making cakes. Now we are cleaning up the mess." Rachel replied, pointing toward the oven which was nearly finished with the cakes.

"We." Quinn repeated with a smile and an eye roll, then continued to wipe the counter surface.

"Well you're the one who made it." Rachel huffed and folded her arms, not noticing the amused look her father was watching them with.

Quinn straightened up to look at her when the flour was finally gone from the surface. "I'll keep that in mind next time you make a mess."

"Oh I'm sure you will, but that doesn't mean you won't help me." Rachel replied, and leaned up to peck her on the lips, seemingly not bothered about her father's presence.

A light blush was painted on Quinn's cheeks, but she busied herself with the oven when she heard the beep. She wasn't used to such a comfortable feeling with her own parents, but Rachel's fathers were completely different to what she grew up with.

Hiram chuckled at them and started to walk to the living room. "I'll just leave you two to yourselves. Have fun!" The girls nodded to him, then he left the kitchen.

An even stronger smell of the cakes floated in the air around them, and Quinn set the tray down on the kitchen island as Rachel got out some of her own vegan icing.

"These look great." Quinn commented, and got the white icing from Rachel, who nodded in agreement.

"Maybe they won't taste as bad as my last attempt at cakes." The brunette replied, reaching for the blue.

"Rachel Berry didn't do something perfectly?" Quinn said, gasping in feigned shock.

Rachel rolled her eyes and shook her head, laughing a little. "It's not like it was to do with my voice, so I was alright with it. My dads weren't when they became ill, though."

They decorated their little cakes, using different colours as they easily kept up a happy conversation about anything it led them to. The two felt comfortable just by being with each other, no matter what they were doing, which happened to be icing baked goods.

"Okay, I'm done." Quinn announced and put the yellow icing down, so she could pick up the cake she decorated last.

"Me too!" She set her red icing down, and looked over at Quinn who was shielding one of her cakes, then did the same with her own. "I made one for you."

"I made one for you, too." The blonde glanced down at the cake in her hands, smiling softy when she looked back into twinkling, brown eyes. "And, here you are." She said, revealing the cake by lowering it to hand it to her.

It had a neatly drawn, yellow star covering most of it with red dots in between the points. Rachel grinned at her, then took the cake in her own hand as she passed the cake she made for Quinn over. "This is amazing, Quinn, thank you!"

"No problem." Quinn shared a grin that was equally big as Rachel's. "By the way, the red dots were supposed to be hearts but they were too small."

"It doesn't matter, it's still wonderful because it's made by you." The brunette looked up from the cake at Quinn's adorable giggle, and saw her reaction to the cake she'd made for her.

"Oh my God Rach, you're so..." Quinn looked up as well, and her smile seemed to shine to Rachel. "...Sweet, like the icing for this heart."

"Comparing me to icing, huh?"

"You know what I mean." Quinn shook her head slightly, her smile not fading once, and finally took a bite of the cake. "Yep, this definitely great, and vegan too."

"That's good, right?" Rachel checked, before starting to eat her own.

Quinn nodded, not wanting to stop eating the delicious cake. How could her girlfriend make bad cakes on only her last attempt? These were perfectly made.

The two stood there, not too bothered to move, eating their cakes made for each other in a comfortable silence. They soon finished them, and Quinn wrapped the remaining cakes she'd made herself in foil to take back home with her.

"I guess I should go, my mum will be back home soon." Quinn said, causing the shorter girl to sigh in disappointment. "I'll see you tomorrow though, and I'll be on my phone, okay?"

"Yeah. I just loved this, being with you." Rachel said, looking up into Quinn's eyes.

"Well there are many more times to come you know, this won't be it." She brushed a few stands that covered Rachel's face behind her ear, and leaned in for a goodbye kiss. "You do want that, don't you?" She asked once she pulled away.

"Of course I do, Quinn. I look forward to every one of them." After a tight hug between the two, they walked toward the door, their hands linked. "Whatever we might have to go through at school, I just want to let you know that it won't matter to me. We can just use it to build our relationship."

Quinn grinned and squeezed her hand. "Nothing should mess with our relationship, Rach. Especially the idiots at school. I'm sure with Santana they'll all back off."

Rachel chuckled. "Yeah, no one goes against Santana."

"Okay, bye Rachel." Quinn said, sadness hinting in her tone. Not that she cared to hide it. "I'll see you tomorrow baby." She kissed her cheek and opened the door, then walked down the path.

At the somewhat new nickname Rachel blushed, and moved toward the door say goodbye before waving at her girlfriend. _My girlfriend_, she repeated in her head. Again, she just couldn't believe it. Though, proof was right in front of her as Quinn sent her a wink from her car before driving off. Nope, nothing did matter apart from Quinn and herself. She wouldn't let it.


End file.
